


==Игроку 1==: приготовиться к Рождеству!

by curious_werewolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Humor, Gamers, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: Стив и Баки вместе до конца. В игре "Война бесконечности".





	==Игроку 1==: приготовиться к Рождеству!

Поговаривали, что на Темной Стороне в игре «Война Бесконечности» играют заключенные. Якобы, государство имеет с них денег больше, чем с прачечных в тюрьмах. Городские легенды, конечно: кто же доверит убийцам и грабителям тот же симулятор, что используют для тренировок полицейские и агенты спецслужб.  
Баки играл достаточно, чтобы знать – породистых, жирных скотов куда больше среди обычных маменьких сынков за тридцать, которых пока никто не поймал и не диагностировал. Знал так же твердо, как и то, что кристально благородных сопляков вроде Стива не бывает. Но он был – и Баки мучительно зависел от его дурацкого аватара в прицеле.  
Вот и сейчас тот согласился на честный бой с Батроком, в профиле которого - явный перевес по уровням и количеству слитых в игру денег. И Баки позволил Кочевнику Стива его танцульки, а сам немного отвлекся на снайпера из поддержки противника.  
«Хэдшот!», - завопила система и вражеский снайпер выпорхнул из «гнезда», повиснув на троссе сломанной марионеткой. Баки перевел ствол правее и сделал приветственный выстрел по контейнерам за спиной противника. Вежливо напомнить, что он - не Стив и тоже не прочь сыграть грязно.  
Противник Кочевника завис, упустив момент, и получил фирменное комбо ногой в челюсть. Баки давно заметил, что с момента выгрузки второго игрока на парных миссиях его напарник может зависать - всего на пару мгновений, но Стиву, с его принципами, знать об этом было необязательно.  
Аватар Кочевника сверкнул улыбкой в сторону Баки, еще и отсалютовал, выдавая местонахождение своего снайпера. Пора было сворачиваться.  
– Чтоб тебе, сопляк, неделя одиночных квестов «три в ряд» выпала, - ласково пожелал Баки, передергивая затвор винтовки. Закинул ее на плечо и перевел фокус на панель оружия, переключаясь на более практичный в перестрелке «Скорпион».  
Кому он врал - со Стивом он бы пошел и против боссов «Гидры» восьмидесятого уровня.  
После успешной миссии дебрифинг игры запустил облет камеры вокруг их аватаров, застывших в последней атаке – лихо салютующий смешливый Кочевник Стива и вооруженный до зубов Коммандос Баки, прикрывающий его спину с выражением «ну что за придурок».  
– Завтра в то же время? – Баки практически ощутил теплую усмешку Стива за плечом аватара.  
– Мне вечером работать, – с сожалением зевнул Баки. – Не дури там без меня.  
– Как я могу, - отозвался Стив. – Только с тобой, до самого конца.

***  
Мало кто из игроков вначале верит в это, но Стив спас Баки первым. Баки проштрафился по пропущенным дням логина в игру и принимал пассивное участие в одной из миссий. Обычно это означало, что его персонажу предстояло сыграть «дамочку в беде» и кто-нибудь из злодеев будет изводить его кат-сценой с бредовым трепом про истребление человечества. В случае Баки это был стол в какой-то лаборатории, наивно-жутковатая, как древний «Вольфенштайн», локация. Первые пару раз Баки славно выспался перед работой в кибер-кресле, игнорируя фоновый шум и выныривая из марева только в момент взрыва завода на локации. Никто не спешил рисковать ограниченным временем миссии и петлять по заводу в поисках бонусного пленника. Никто не спешил за ним. Как и тогда, когда Баки лежал в перевернутом авто, растворяясь в снежной темноте на обочине, и весь мир, казалось, проносился мимо, не подозревая о его боли.  
Баки вынырнул из муторного тумана, только услышав:  
– Заснул, да? Прости, что испугал. Я – Стив.  
Отдача от чьих-то ладоней фантомно толкалась в датчики плечевых щитков. Надо же, похоже, эта дурацкая игра будит в нем худшие воспоминания. Баки открыл глаз. Потом второй, потому что зрелище было приятное.  
– Чем ты кормил свой, аватар, Сти-и-ив? - сонно протянул Баки. – Я - Баки. Попробуй запомнить карту на стене, Стив. На случай, если мы еще успеваем уйти.  
– У меня гениальная память, – серьезно заверил Стив, помогая Баки подняться и захватывая документы в фокус, – потому что я делаю запись экрана.  
Со злодеем уровня они столкнулись на узком разводном мостике под крышей завода.  
– Ох, – пробормотал Баки при виде ослиного упрямства на аватарах Стива и его соперника. – Давайте мы просто договоримся избежать пафосного трепа на последних минутах миссии и сыграем вничью.  
– Пока ты ставил таймер взрыва, я вырубил твоего напарника-ученого, – «помог» Стив. У его аватара были ангельски голубые, очень честные глаза. – Соглашайся на ничью, Зло.  
Противник выругался и потянулся к лицу – стянуть гоглы в порыве лузерского отчаяния.  
– Фу, не делай этого! – скривился Баки. Потому что он-то делал домашнюю работу и всегда изучал будущие миссии по форумам.  
Но парень уже сдернул свой хэдсет. А вместе с ним и лицевую маску аватара.  
– Разблокировано достижение «Красный Череп»! – чирикнула система.  
Их соперник почему-то не обрадовался. Бедняга углядел свой новый образ на экране и панически запричитал:  
– Как мне вернуть все как было?  
Баки обошел его застывший аватар бочком. Вежливо, как девчонку с выраженным герпесом.  
– Попробуй пошевелить мышкой и перезагрузиться, - сухим тоном техподдержки посоветовал Стив. – Но, сдается мне, это не сильно поможет.  
Их аватары ожидали сутки марша от локации завода до военного лагеря, потому что оба они, как выяснилось, предпочитали в игре зарабатывать, а не тратиться на ускорители.  
Пару мгновений они комфортно молчали в режиме квест-автопилота.  
– Опыта у тебя явно побольше моего, – отметил Стив прямо на ухо. – Я бы не отказался от пары советов по ходу игры. Тот бедняга, сдернувший маску, был похож на Джексона после пластики, бр-р-р.  
– Тебе нужна компания в дороге, Дороти? – усмехнулся Баки. – Потому что я бы не отказался от партнера для парных миссий. Ну, знаешь, чтобы он выпрыгивал на босса уровня в своем непристойном трико и играл мускулами, отвлекая внимание, пока я делаю все работу.  
– О, я понял эту отсылку. Ты ждешь, что я спою тебе на ночь «Если б только у меня был мозг».  
Баки рассмеялся. Господи, он с проклятой аварии вот так - до ушей - не улыбался. Этому чудаковатому парню хотелось нравиться. Хоть Баки и понимал, что Стив его не видит.  
– Гляди-ка, аватар качка и винтажная начинка. Если бы у меня было сердце, - пропел Баки, – я бы сказал, что ты – совершенство, Стиви.  
Только засыпая, Баки осознал, что они все еще болтают, лениво перебрасываясь подколками, уже по телефону.  
– Отрубаюсь, – еле ворочая языком, признался Баки и потянул на плечи одеяло.  
– Как и мой телефон, - зевнул Стив. – Но мы останемся с тобой, Баки. До конца аккумулятора. Или баланса. Или твоего терпения.  
– Как романтично. Спокойной ночи, Стиви.  
– Ночи, Бак.  
С тех пор, как Стив разбудил его, в той киношно-злодейской лаборатории, Баки не снились кошмары.

***  
Самым большим недостатком Стива были принципы. Стив совершенно не желал переходить на темную сторону даже для сюжетной линии очень выгодных квестов. Зато к миссиям он подходил креативно.  
– И что это был за цирк? – поинтересовался Баки, снимая гоглы. Его Коммандос на экране дебрифинга продолжал неодобрительно смотреть на Стива в прицел. – Зачем ты травмировал бедную охрану россказнями про телекинетические способности? Это была самая непривлекательная история происхождения героя, чтоб ты знал. Если бы мы сыграли линейку квестов «Департамент Х»…  
– Я блефовал, - рассмеялся Стив, - потому что знал, что ты меня прикроешь, если выиграть время.  
– Но уж лучше «страшные анальные эксперименты», чем уродовать себя таким подходом к игре, который любит проект «Х», - закончил Стив жестко.  
Баки готов был взвыть. 

Впереди у них маячила сложнейшая миссия по захвату ВИП-персоны на движущемся поезде, а Стив не собирался сделать задачу легче. 

***  
В предчувствии поворотной миссии Баки заходил в игру в тренировочном режиме куда чаще. Сегодня он загружался с Тором и Локи.  
– Пика-пика! - басовито поприветствовал его Тор.  
Баки вопросительно посмотрел на довольный аватар Локи.  
– Он проиграл спор или разблокировал достижение «Покемон»?  
– Первое, - по-кошачьи улыбнулся Локи. – Но вряд ли это отучит его от глупых споров.  
Может, подумал Баки, пора поспорить со Стивом.  
– Нервничаешь, – вкрадчиво заметил Локи.  
Баки криво усмехнулся:  
– Так заметно?  
– Если знаешь, что означает удвоенный режим тренировок и безысходное отчаяние напарника слишком принципиального игрока, - мягко сказал Локи.  
Тор что-то пропищал. Возможно, какой-то бравый призыв, но эффект был несколько смазал тональностью Пикачу.  
Шестеренки в мозгах Баки пришли в движение, прикидывая, как подкатить к Локи с вопросом. Не секрет, что семейка Одинсонов трудилась в отделе разработки всем составом. Даже их жутковатая сестрица Хелла, которая обожала ломать локации. И игроков. И другие игрушки своих братьев.  
– Что за миссия? – правильно понял его молчание Локи.  
– Захват ВИП-персоны, миссия «Циклон», линия «Возрождение».  
Локи усмехнулся совсем хищно. Его аватар завораживал, как неотвратимо надвигающаяся катастрофа.  
– То, что ты изучаешь миссии заранее, вызывает уважение. Тогда ты уже знаешь, что это - поворотная точка в линии. При любой из удачных сюжетных веток выживает только один игрок.  
Баки прикусил губу. О, он знал. В отличие от Стива, который привык полностью доверять его информации.  
– Найдешь в ящиках с оружием синий куб, прихвати, - сжалился Локи. – Напарнику об этом знать не стоит. Это твой единственный шанс, если я правильно оцениваю вашу пару и линию. Но ты мог бы добиться отличного развития в одиночных заданиях, когда избавишься от привычки кого-нибудь опекать.  
– Спасибо, - выдохнул Баки. Локи ничего не делал просто так. Стоило присмотреться к указанному им артефакту повнимательнее.  
Локи не ответил. Он откровенно любовался возмущенно жестикулирующим и попискивающим Тором.

***  
На какой-то момент, среди грохота колес и вспышек перестрелки, Баки показалось, что куб - что-то вроде кроличьей лапки на удачу. Щит Стива дался ему в руки и Баки удалось прикрыть их от выстрела плазмой в упор.  
В одной из версий миссии игроки промахиваются при высадке на поезд. Баки встречал на форумах парочку вариантов, где одного из них снимают в перестрелке уже в вагоне. Были такие версии, в которых их разделили переборки вагонов и они попали в плен. Или основной удар от выстрела пришелся на Стива. Существовала ветка, где они падают вместе. Варианты их смертей только в пределах одной миссии вызывали подозрение в причастности сценаристов «Игр Престолов».  
Возможно, куб как-то анализировал прошлые выборы игрока, потому что вариант, в котором падал только Баки, был далеко не худшим. Он даже и не понял ни черта – только услышал оглушающий свист ветра и неподдельно испуганный крик Стива. На приземлении его кибер-кресло тряхнуло отдачей так, что лязгнули зубы. Обычно он берег левую руку, но сейчас рефлекторная попытка удержать себя от падения обернулась волной тошнотворной боли до самой ключицы. Баки сморгнул невольные слезы, рассчитывая увидеть заставку с телом своего аватара. Но над ним развернулось темное небо в косых полосках сходящегося далеко вверху снегопада. Первой мыслью было, что он попал в баг, где игрок «застревает» на точке локации. Но нет, его аватар все еще был жив. Миссия продолжалась, Баки все лишь надо было дождаться, когда Стив закончит ее. Он гулко сглотнул, еще и еще. Он снова растворялся в темноте и снеге, выброшенный на обочину. Отчаянно ждущий спасения.  
Баки сосредоточился на тяжелом дыхании Стива в хэдсете, потому что его собственный микрофон был заблокирован. Минуты паники казались бесконечными. Баки беззвучно проговаривал имя Стива – раз за разом, пока до него не дошло, что вот это все – и ожидание чуда от конкретного человека, и страх за него, и радостное трепыхание в груди на мелодию звонка, - все это перевалило за рамки дружбы еще несколько месяцев назад.  
Как только дебрифинг вывел драматическую заставку с его искореженным аватаром на бархатно-красной подушке снега, Баки вывалился из кресла, кое-как добрел до ванной и избавился от ужина. Экран мигнул личным сообщением и показал секретное достижение «Суперсолдат» со списком доступных миссий.

***  
Впервые за время их знакомства Стив спросил тогда вечером:  
– Можно мне приехать? Пегги говорит, что я должен уважать твой выбор, даже если это игровая линия. Но мне не по себе, Бак. Как будто я подвел тебя по-настоящему.  
Пегги - бывшая девушка Стива - была одним из самых эффективных игроков в линии развития «Возрождение». Баки часто задавался вопросом, почему Стив не ходит на миссии с ней. Надо ли говорить, что одно упоминание Пегги – при всем к ней уважении – действовало на Баки как красная тряпка на быка.  
Впервые Баки соврал Стиву:  
– Я в порядке, просто надо выспаться. Пегги права – задай им там жару за меня, Стиви.  
Ему стоило подумать лучше, понял Баки, когда миссия «Валькирия», хоть и успешно завершенная, закончилась для аватара Стива суицидальной заморозкой во льдах.

***  
Поскольку миссии их аватарам были на ближайшее время заказаны, они отрабатывали и записывали новые комбо в режиме тренировочного симулятора.  
Баки открылись не доступные прежде профессиональные симуляторы стрельбищ. Это захватывало. Каждый раз, когда в прицеле винтовки оказывалась мишень – дыхание Баки замирало. Он забывал о панике. О желании увидеть Стива в реале и убедиться, что они не потеряют друг друга.  
– Как же я жду новых миссий, - признался Баки как-то, пока они валялись рядом на татами обучающей локации. – Ты стал намного круче в ближнем бою.  
– Правда? – просиял Стив. – Я договорился с Нат и беру у нее уроки. Костюм тоже помогает.  
– Как у Старка? – уточнил Баки. Стив рассмеялся и постучал себя костяшками по груди. – Упаси боже. Не могу рассказывать тебе подробности, но я сейчас в одном проекте… Помнишь, я говорил, что прохожу стажировку? Так вот, их тактильный костюм – просто нечто. Ощущения от аватара, как от собственного тела почти. А время отклика вообще сказка! Фидбек–стимуляция мышц в режиме тренировок отлично помогает с выносливостью и пробежками.  
– Ты бегаешь? – поразился Баки.  
– Ну да, - закатил глаза Стив. – Ты же сам говорил, что мне нужны тренировки.  
– У тебя тактильный суперкрутой костюм – и мы ни разу не сняли в нем девчонок для вирт-секса в общем чате? – ужаснулся Баки. – Ты только представь, какие могут быть ощущения!  
– Чрезмерные, - покачал головой Стив. – Я меньше аватара и воздействие на большую поверхность может неправильно перераспределять интенсивность сигнала.  
– …на большую поверхность, - передразнил Баки и ткнул пальцем под ребра аватара. Результат превзошел все ожидания, Стив издал высокий вопль и согнулся, прикрывая бока от щекотки.  
– Ну держись, сопляк, - обрадовался Баки и продекламировал, тыкая аватар Стива в грудь, с кровожадным румынским акцентом. – Я победить! Сдавайся! Или я схватить тебя за больший поверхность!  
Стив давился смехом, но не пытался увернуться от руки Баки на своей груди. Он улыбался – открыто и светло, он доверял Баки так, что от этого становилось больно. Баки погладил его плечи и шею. Загипнотизированный теплым смехом, потянулся к его лицу.  
– Бак? – слабо позвал Стив.  
– Что, Стиви? – улыбнулся Баки в его удивленно приоткрытые губы, обвел кончиками пальцев ключицы.  
Глаза аватара распахнулись и дыхание Стива в хэдсете сбилось. А потом до Баки дошло, что эти сдавленные, хрипловатые звуки Стив издавал совсем не от возбуждения. Он задыхался. 

***  
– Я чуть не угробил твоего друга, – признался Баки, увидев Сэма, мрачно заполняющего какие-то документы на приемной стойке госпиталя. – Скажи, что не злишься.  
– На тебя не злюсь, - спокойно сказал Сэм. – Я злюсь на засранца Стива Роджерса, который вовремя не переоформил страховку и не держал под рукой ингалятор на случай приступа.  
– О, – сдулся Баки. – Такая забывчивость не вяжется со Стивом. Наверно, у него был завал на его стажировке.  
– Раньше его страховкой и пинками по здоровью занималась мать, - тихо сказал Сэм.  
– Если ты нас познакомишь, мы возьмемся за Стива вместе.  
Сэм печально усмехнулся:  
– Ты бы ей понравился.  
– Но..?  
– Но она умерла этим летом.  
– Стив ничего не говорил, - пораженно прошептал Баки.  
– И не скажет. Он чертовски переживает, что ты можешь его жалеть. И он привык справляться со всем сам.  
Отлично, им стоило поговорить и вбить в дубовую башку Стива пару правил честности. Потому что в курсе дел Стива, похоже, был весь клан, кроме Баки.  
Уже подходя к его палате, Баки мысленно взмолился – пусть Стив окажется толстым и прыщавым. В жутких очках или с ведьминской бородавкой на носу. Должно же быть что-то, что оградит его от посягательств Баки.  
У самой створки двери Баки притормозил, потому что Стива уже вычитывала Наташа. Баки осторожно заглянул в окошко палаты.  
Стив был идеален. Чтоб тебя, карма.  
Баки замер, любуясь невероятными ресницами, сочным ртом и взъерошенной светлой челкой. Баки впитывал в память полосы света на его лице и изгиб тонкой бледной шеи.  
А потом Стив открыл рот и сказал, видимо отвечая Нат:  
– Я просто не могу поговорить с ним. Как последний трус. Я же вижу, что ему тоже тяжело. Но как представлю, что он посмотрит на меня так же, как на озабоченного придурка Уэйда, который вечно к парням пристает – так и вкапываюсь.  
Баки осторожно отступил от дверей. Похоже, один недостаток у Стива все-таки имелся – несовместимая с Баки гомофобия.

***  
Баки перестал инициировать вечерние звонки – засыпать под мягкий глубокий голос Стива было слишком жестоко, зная, как он отнесся бы к влюбленности Баки. Стив не перестал ему сниться.

***  
Кто его сдал, Баки не представлял. Но Стив каким-то образом прознал сразу и про читы, и про одиночные миссии на стороне, и про плодотворную работу Баки на единственном тест-задании «Гидры» в Темной линии «Возрождения». Он тоже перестал звонить по вечерам.  
Но не перестал сниться. Вначале у снов всегда была дымка романтичного мягкого освещения обучающего симулятора. И Стив снова задыхался под руками Баки. Во сне аватар Баки не спешил слушаться управления и убирать руку с шеи Стива. Как будто собирался остаться с ним до конца, раз уж у Баки не вышло по-хорошему. Все это начинало отдавать уже не влюбленностью, а сталкерством – и Баки попросту вышел из клана, сменил никнейм и поправил внешность аватара, согласившись на маску и апгрейд поврежденной левой руки. Выбрал из предложенных для тестирования проектов роботизированные протезы и принял миссии у единственного заказчика, где ему не грозило столкнуться со Стивом – у «Гидры». 

Локи оказался прав. Одиночный прогресс очень скоро обернулся неплохими доходами от миссий и поединков. Даже снайперские задания, где Баки долго лежал в снегу или темноте, невидимо поджидая цель, перестали вызывать страх. Баки больше не ждал, что кто-нибудь придет его спасти. Теперь он приходил сам. С каким-то мстительным удовлетворением он вкладывал прибыль от игровых миссий в проект Стива. 

***  
Первой на светлую сторону его попыталась вернуть Наташа. Они пересеклись на ВИП-персона квесте, где миссией Нат была защита хакера, а Баки делал то, что делал лучше всего – стрелял.  
Нат напомнила, что все их проекты – от безпилотника Редвинг и до костюма Старка или Стива – военные или экспериментальные разработки. И на финансирование к собранию акционеров попадают те проекты, чемпион которых показывает лучшие результаты. И тут, как любил утверждать Стив, характер победителя решает многое. Потому что – ты мог тестировать турель с автопилотом на обстрел деревни. А мог вылечить чьи-то травмы. Баки слушал внимательно, ведь Нат была права – кураторы не гнушались перехватывать даже управление аватаром –чемпионом, если игрок за ним отказывался от выгодной миссии. Нат не стоило переводить разговор в личную сферу.  
– Стив часто спрашивает о тебе, – сказала она и Баки сделал вид, что не заметил, как Нат качнулась, перенося вес для броска.  
– Как он? – не удержался Баки. И Нат усмехнулась, словно он подтвердил какую-то ее теорию.  
– Хорошо. Договорился переехать в одну из квартир, что сдает Клинт в твоем доме. Может, перестанете задавать этот вопрос через посредников и поговорите?  
Баки задумчиво хмыкнул, представил Нат в «кринолине» обручей и датчиков Сайберинта, привстающую на платформе, как балерина.  
Он выстрелил ей в живот, туда, где сенсоры имеют минимальный отзыв и считывают меньше урона. Туда, где «плоть» аватара не похерит траекторию и убойную силу.  
Аватар Вдовы размыло взметнувшимися кроваво-рыжими кудрями и подломило в коленях. Хакер позади нее завалился на стену, оплывая красным.  
У Нат все еще был шанс использовать аптечку для лечения и запросить другую миссию.  
– Удачи, - пожелал Барнс искренне, прежде чем его Солдат замер на экране дебрифинга. Баки отпустил страйкер, стащил гоглы и тактильные перчатки. Разминаясь, поработал пальцами на левой руке. Отстраненно подумал, что его персонаж выглядит как-то задумчиво, будто с каждым днем стает все человечнее, в то время как сам Баки превращается в отдаленное подобие Дориана Грея – иногда он не сразу чувствуют «металлическую» руку после выгрузки из персонажа. Иногда он не может вспомнить, чем заполнял свои дни между заходами в игру и вспышками сердцебиения, когда на миссии ему вдруг казалось, что аватар Стива где-то близко. Снова рядом.

***  
Баки собирался получить судебный запрет на игрока Капитана. Упорство бультерьера, с которым этот ненормальный преследовал его на миссиях, поражало. Вот и сейчас, вместо того чтобы спокойно дождаться безвременной кончины подстреленной им цели, Баки несся сквозь стены локации. И, если сам он знатно читерил, то аватар Капитана честно проламывал перегородки сооружения с напоминающим Логана рычанием. В статусе Капитана, как и у Баки, значилось «Чемпион» и проверять, каких еще способностей ему отсыпала игра, совсем не хотелось. Баки красочно представил Капитана сцепившим мужественные челюсти на его ляжке и припустил быстрее.  
Подобное бессмысленное и беспощадное упрямство Баки встречал только в Стиве, но сопляк просто не вынес бы такой кардиотренировки, какую устроил ему Кэп.  
– Стой! - ярился Капитан. Его голос и правда напоминал Стива. – Да стой же ты, придурок, ты все равно здесь в ловушке!  
Баки уловил в левом наушнике характерный свист броска и инстинктивно вскинул левую руку в попытке уменьшить урон. Знакомый щит лег в металлическую ладонь аватара как влитой. Баки подозревал, что стал похож на удивленого енотовидного аватара Ракеты. Ну да, у него в кэше все еще хранилось разблокированное достижение на использование такого щита – после миссии с поездом.  
Они уставились друг на друга с возмущенным недоверием. Стив никогда бы не продал щит другому игроку, а это значило, что Капитан «я – сталкер, прилипший к твоему конверсу» – действительно его новый аватар.  
Кэп комично округлил глаза и открыл рот, теряя всякую реалистичность. Самые лучшие озарения им всегда приходили одновременно. Святые яои, точно Стив.  
– Баки? – как-то растеряно позвал тот. – Ты… ты задержан!  
Баки по-волчьи ухмыльнулся.  
– Иди и возьми, Сейлор Мун.  
– Черт! - прошипел Стив. Он знал это выражение, вот только веселый злой азарт никогда не был направлен на него. – Черт, черт, не смей!  
Баки швырнул щит обратно, не без удовольствия записав, как Стива протянуло броском по крыше, снимая часть баллов, снова делая их равными. Баки протанцевал пару продиктованных адреналином шагов по краю здания и сложил железные пальцы в красиво блестящий неприличный жест. Потом вспомнил про оставшееся в запасе паркур-комбо и сиганул на соседнюю крышу.  
Миссию он не завершил. Конечно, существовала надежда, что он задержал Стив достаточно, чтобы система закончила отсчет и обнулила время, в течение которого цель Баки должна быть вылечена аптечкой или доставлена в локацию «Госпиталь». Но при ничьей шансы столкнуться на следующей миссии катастрофично возрастали.  
Баки стащил гоглы и мрачно уставился на мониторы – его аватар уносился по крышам с комиксовым спич-бабблом «Я сама ночь», а Стив… Стив просто смотрел ему вслед, не пытаясь продолжить преследование.  
И это задевало. 

***

В общем чате живо обсуждалась последняя новость о том, как игроки клана «Удар» решили пройти миссию по-быстрому и зажали Кэпа прямо в лифте загрузки.  
– Чувак спер мою мечту зависнуть в лифте с командой агрессивных парней на протеиновой диете, - скорбно сообщал всем и каждому Уэйд. Как Баки успел понять, на языке Уэйда это означало особое уважение.  
Баки усмехнулся – Стив умел доводить людей. Скорее всего, он специально спровоцировал Брока, рассчитывая снять часть урона за счет штрафных баллов. В тесном пространстве лифта драться без тактильного костюма можно было бы только с помощью записанных в тренировочном режиме или бонусных комбо. Ребята из «Удара» предпочитали электродубинки в ближнем бою. Баки невольно потер плечо – в прошлое свое недопонимание с Броком у него чертовски зудела рука после шокера. И если сопляк влез в разборку в своем супер-чувствительном костюме – Баки ему…  
Потом Баки вспомнил, что Стива его мнение больше не волнует и заскрипел зубами. С этой игрой ему скоро понадобится капа или адамантиевая челюсть. И можно ли считать достижением дергающийся на аватар Стива глаз.

Через пару дней в общем чате появилась новая тема для воплей и обмена скриншотами. Баки разнес локацию «Мост» к чертям, и теперь на него сердито молчал не только Стив, но еще и Нат с Сэмом.

***

Когда куратор Пирс завел с их проектной группой разговор о роли мирового порядка и прочей херне, Баки только удивился, как хорошо это работает на Броке или Ролинзе. Лично у него имелась прививка принципами Стива. Поэтому он на всякий случай связался со Старком и уточнил, готовится ли Пирс на Оскара за лучшую злодейскую роль или перед ним признаки подступающего маразма. 

Как оказалось, не зря. Пирс готовил тотальный слив баз данных и скупку акций, падение которых стало бы неминуемым.

Так что у Старка была миссия как раз для Баки – с массовыми разрушениями и красивыми взрывами.  
И отличными бонусами за спасение Старк Геймс в случае удачи.  
– Стив вызвался добровольцем – прикрыть тебя на подходе к локации «Хелликерриер». Еще Нат и Сэм. Мне не понять те теплые преданные чувства, которые возникают у людей, в аватаров которых ты стрелял, Бакинатор, но я согласился. Стив и Наташа отлично доводят людей, думаю у них получится спровоцировать Пирса и записать доказательства его планов.  
– Думаю, ты тоже неплох в таких заданиях, - проворчал Баки.  
Надо же, в пекло со Стивом. За что, карма.

***

Конечно, Стив доставанием Пирса не ограничился и увязался за Баки на хелликериер.  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – рычал Баки. – Я же сказал, что разберусь с этим корытом сам.  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы мы разговаривали! – крикнул Стив.  
Баки с ужасом понял, что его голос дрожит. Он никогда не представлял, что такой крепкий паршивец как Стив способен плакать.  
– Ты мой друг, - безнадежно прошептал Стив. – И я так соскучился, Бак. Без тебя все не то. Все, что казалось мне важным, вдруг превратилось в просроченный пафос. Я знаю, что ты делал. И я смогу понять, зачем. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы снова разговаривали, с игрой или без. Даже если ты никогда не захочешь со мной встретиться. Я так бесился, что ты ушел тогда, в госпитале. Но я хочу, как раньше - вместе до конца.  
Баки словно онемел. Драгоценные секунды убегали от них и гоглы неприятно давили на мокрые щеки. Хотелось заорать на Стива, что это он даже не дал шанса себе понравиться. Что позволил Баки думать, что Стив его ненавидит. Хотелось столько глупых вещей сразу.  
Их тряхнуло. Серия залпов высадила бронебойные стекла, пронизывая хелликерриер, осыпая искрами и осколками. Турбины двигателей по правому борту смяло как оригами.  
Баки успел увидеть как падает Стив – прямым отражением их миссии на поезде. Как бегут по экрану цифры, отсчитывающие урон для аватара Стива, он видел уже под водой.  
Кэп был тяжелым, как чертов бизон. Баки понятия не имел, как бедняга Сэм поднимал его в воздух. Возможно, Уилсон накачал на своем эмуляторе полета такие же шикарные сиськи, как у Кэпа по игре.  
– Я - читер, Стиви, никогда и не думай иначе, – сказал Баки, опускаясь на траву рядом со Стивом и вкладывая в ладонь почти обнуленного аватара пульт запуска к зверскому скрипту - привету от Старка. Пришлось обхватить Кэпа со спины, устраивая его голову на своем плече. Баки погладил поврежденные пальцы Капитана, будто Стив мог почувствовать его тоску и дурацкую влюбленность сквозь кибер-перчатки. С чудовищной, взламывающей ребра нежностью Баки обернул свою ладонь поверх руки капитанского аватара на кнопке, легко коснулся губами текстуры кожи, представляя подсмотренный им изгиб шеи Стива. Признаться оказалось так легко. Аватар Стива открыл глаза и бездумно уставился в задымленное игровое небо. Даже рисованные ресницы не шли в сравнение с теми, что запомнил Баки. Он знал, что Стив его слышит, даже если его собственный микрофон сейчас заблокирован.  
– Совсем как раньше у нас не получится, – шепнул Баки. – Я думаю, ты уже догадался, почему. Счастливого Рождества, Стиви.  
Фейерверк из хелликериеров и планов Пирса на экране дебрифинга выглядел потрясающе. Как и надпись о новом статусе рядом с аватаром Стива.

***

У каждой социальной группы найдутся свои приметы. Есть и у геймеров «Войны Бесконечности». Например, если тебя угораздило загружаться на локацию с чокнутым Уэйдом под звуки «Беззаботного шепота» Джорджа Майкла – сразу сними VR-гоглы, лузер: сегодня не твой день.  
– О, наша песня! - экстатично заверещал Уэйд. – Вой на луну со мной, приятель!  
Баки всегда подозревал, что придурок кривляется нарочно – потому что со слухом и голосом в хэдсете (не с теми голосками, что резвились в башке Уэйда) все было в порядке.  
– Никогда больше мне не танцевать так, как с тобой… вина сбивает ноги с ритма… - к пению добавились пара танцевальных па и румба-движений бедрами, что в закрытом пространстве лифта начинало выглядеть как домогательство. Ну, или как обычное явление Уэйда на локацию. Баки сцепил зубы и приготовился увидеть запись экрана завтра на ютьюбе в подборке «Топ кровавых загрузок в «Войне Бесконечности». Он был солидарен с теорией, что алгоритм подбора раскидывал музыку на этапе разгрузки по сочетанию профилей так, чтобы убийства начинались уже в лифте. А уж после того, как он завис в загрузке с кланом «Пожирателей» под «Встряхнусь» Тейлор Смит и узрел как отжигает безносый аватар их предводителя, Баки поверил и в байки, что алгоритм вызывает мысли о быстром и безболезненном самоубийстве. Правда, разработчики называли это «таким необходимым в наше время личным общением».  
– …стоило подумать, прежде, чем читерить с другом, – издевательски пропел Уэйд. Дотанцевал до Баки и хлопнул его по плечу – совсем как делал Стив перед парными миссиями. – Ауч!  
Любимый «Гербер Марк» оказался в боку Уэйда раньше, чем Баки успел запретить себе такое удовольствие.  
– Что ж вы все нервные такие? – просипел Уэйд и повис на плечах аватара Баки издыхающей анакондой. – Взбодрись, приятель! Вон Логан, когда доказал, что я читерил с аптечками, выбил модераторский код на отключение моего микрофона. Неделя! Неделя молчания, Холодное Сердце! Зато потом мы поговорили, как взрослые шикарные мужики, дааа…  
Пока Баки пытался расцепить захват бедер «умирающего» Уэйда и вывернуться из одобрительного облапывания, не получив при этом дальнейших штрафных баллов за драку, динамики просигналили об окончании загрузки на локацию и за решеткой показалось осуждающее лицо Капитана с сурово сжатыми челюстями.  
– Это было горячо, – Уэйд, наконец, отклеился и томно похлопал аватар Капитана про мощной груди. – Не завидуй, американский пирожок.  
Баки тоскливо проводил глазами чеканящего шаг Капитана. Стив всегда держался немного прямее, когда чувствовал себя уставшим. До электрического зуда а пальцах хотелось перехватить его и загрузиться на следующий этап квеста вместе. Вот только черта с два он дождется от Стива приглашения.  
– Слушай, – окликнул он Уэйда. – Все хотел спросить… Слышал, я смотрю на тебя как-то не так. Так что, если я задумался и пялился на тебя, как какой-нибудь жуткий клоун-извращенец…  
– Если бы, - неожиданно серьезно оборвал Уэйд. – Я бы сказал, что это больше похоже на снисходительную жалость к поступкам чувака, которому не светит оказаться дальше френдзоны.  
Баки в очередной раз поразился искусной анимации маски на его аватаре.  
– Так что твой ножик в боку ощущается прям как долгожданная «вторая база» как прыщавого подростка, – с ухмылкой исправил впечатление Уэйд.  
Отлично, шансы Баки сблевать в кибер-кресло возросли на 40%.  
В одном поганец был прав – стоило прояснить все раз и навсегда.

***

Игроки, залогинившиеся в период праздников, всегда получают хорошие бонусы на миссиях – так что, в ночь Рождества Баки предсказуемо оказался перед кабиной загрузчика.  
Чего он не ожидал, так это столкнуться в лифте загрузки со Стивом.  
Вот уже неделю Баки мужественно игнорировал звонки Стива. И вот она – расплата за зрелое поведение.  
Лифт, как назло, оборвал рождественский джингл и затянул теплым вокалом Этты Джеймс «Наконец-то пришел мой мужчина». Потом ход загрузки прервался и кабина зависла. Баки отчетливо зарычал и вмял кулак в кнопку техподдержки.  
– Это ваш дружелюбный сосед Уэйд, - бодро отозвался саппорт. – Прямо над вами случайно оказалась омелла. Эта миссия не будет продолжена, пока вы не поцелуетесь. Я поставил на вас сотку в дедпул-ставках, так что я рассчитываю на вас, парни.

Они со Стивом одновременно подняли глаза – странно, что они не заметили угрожающий куст сразу. 

Баки увидел, как дрогнули в улыбке губы аватара Стива и упрямо ощетинился – не только Стиву не хотелось подачек.  
– Если вы не поцелуетесь прямо сейчас, - нетерпеливо напомнил о себе Уэйд, - я загружу вас в классическую порно-сюжетку «Трахнись или умри». На дежурстве я один в качестве вечного одинокого сердца в семейные праздники, так что ваш крик в космосе никто не услышит.

Какого-то черта Стив продолжал улыбаться, подтягивая Баки к себе за локоть.  
– Давай, Бак, - поддел он, - это не так уж страшно.  
Баки знал, что все это ненастоящее, но, господи, его перчатки легли на плечи Стива и тот потянулся к нему, и Баки вдруг ярко представил изгиб его шеи и сочный рот. И тени от ресниц на скулах. Он слышал сбившееся дыхание Стива в хэдсете так четко, словно сам сейчас дышал им.  
– Стоп! – он шлепнул пятерню на физиономию аватара, отодвигая его на безопасное расстояние. – Твой ингалятор с тобой, Стиви?  
– Романтично, - пробубнил в его руку Стив. – А ты проверь, Бак. Ни за что не поверю, что Нат не разболтала, кому Клинт сдал квартиру. Я вторую неделю набираюсь смелости постучаться к своему соседу. Но он вечно на работе или в игре.  
Баки схватился за гоглы.  
– Эй! - завопил в динамике загрузочной кабины Уэйд. – Включите камеру или поцелуй не засчитан!  
Но Баки его уже не слушал.  
Стив ждал его в дверях. Поймал за плечо, втягивая в полумрак квартиры.  
– У меня есть ингалятор, индейка, пиво, пирог, презервативы и смазка, - отчеканил он.  
Баки почувствовал, как его брови взлетели вверх. Он бы на их месте тоже спрятался. Стив выглядел… целеустремленно.  
– Это угроза? – уточнил Баки на всякий случай. Пока у него еще были пути отхода. Стив, правильно оценив его нервозность, протянул руку и захлопнул входную дверь за его спиной. Вот теперь к Баки пришел полный Рагнарек.  
Улыбался Стив ангельски. Вблизи - а затем и еще ближе - его пристальный взгляд ошеломлял совсем не идеальной, попиксельно отмерянной синевой. Баки разглядел у радужки зеленоватые, как ломкий лед, сколы и пятнышки в небесно-голубом. И быстро разливающуюся под длинными ресницами чокнутую - с ирландским норовом - тьму.  
– Ты только что пытался обмануть мою бдительность невинным взглядом золотистого ретривера? – с подозрением уточнил Баки. – Неужели на это еще кто-то ведется?  
– Ну, ты же пришел, – пробормотал Стив ему в губы.  
Баки завис, оглаживая шею и скулы в разноцветных бликах рождественских гирлянд, расцеловывая веки. Сердце громыхало, как при падении, вот только этот полет хотелось распробовать. Стив крутился и вздыхал, потом поймал ладонью его загривок, все так же глядя в упор, не отпуская. Прижался ртом, поймав нижнюю губу острыми зубами – и это не было поцелуем, скорее предупреждением и попыткой не дать ляпнуть что-нибудь такое, от чего ему придется Баки отпустить. Он не был выше или мощнее Баки, но вся его сила, такая наглядная в игровом аватаре, словно пружинила, втиснутая в яростную худощавую оболочку. И Баки вело, от того, что он ошибся и Стив ни черта не трепетный. И что трахаться он, похоже, собирался так же, как и дрался в игре – разгоняясь с нуля до ста, отчаянно подзаряжаясь от самого процесса, не важно, раздавал он или получал сам.  
– Подожди, – пробормотал Стив, отрываясь. – Бак, мне слишком…  
Какое-то время они просто стояли, держась друг за друга.  
– Позже, да? – шепнул Баки. – Это подождет.  
– Это, - замотал головой Стив, - больше ждать не согласно. Идем.  
Он дотолкал Баки до спальни и уронил на покрывало.  
Замер над ним, голодно шаря ладонями по груди.  
– Думал, я так из-за костюма реагирую. Но меня и так коротит, Бак. От того, как ты трогаешь. Как смотришь. Не делай ничего, ладно? Я сам. Если к тебе вообще можно привыкнуть.

Баки уронил руки на кровать. Стив обхватил его за запястья, складывая ладони над головой.  
По мере того, как он свыкался с мыслью, что Баки не сбежит, он становился угрожающе уверенным в себе.  
Оказалось, что обманчиво артистичные пальцы способны наставить охрененных синяков под коленями и на бедрах. Вообще, первое впечатление о размерах Стива было обманчивым.

**\--Послетитровая шаурма--**

\- А если мы положим его в лифт, то он загрузится? - икнул Стив.  
\- Нууу, - протянул Тони, - даа?  
Баки подошел к нависшей веночком у лифта рождественской пьяни, еле сдерживая смех.  
\- Но лифт недостоин! - скорбно сокрушался Стив.  
\- Очередная теория заговора? – поинтересовался Баки, приобнимая Стива.  
\- Ба-а-ак, - расплылся в улыбке Стив, - а мы тут новый алгоритм античита тестир-ем.  
\- Мьёльнир не пропустит ботов и чит-коды без подписей разработчика, - гордо залепетал Тор. – Только честный игрок может поднять его!  
\- И загрузочный лифт, - склочно напомнил Стив.  
\- И любой, чей код маскируется под загрузку? – уточнил Баки.  
Это спровоцировало новую волну оживленно заплетающейся дискуссии.  
\- Тебя бы в команду к моему брату, - восторженно прогудел Тор. В случае Тора такое воодушевление всегда обозначало не предназначенные для нормальных людей виды стресс-тестирования. – Любит он такие идеи.  
\- …Альтрон! – вдохновенно внушал Стиву Тони. – Нам нужен проактивный алгоритм!  
\- Ой, все, - философски констатировала подобравшаяся к ним Наталья. И смачно захрустела чем-то в гарнитуру. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gamers!AU  
> Winter Santa gift to Трегги Ди  
> Краткая и легкая бета-версия более сурового и футуристичного альфа-черновика
> 
> Youtube-список музыки и видео для накуривания, обоснуя и прочих wicked games  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL74XYI7EBtBpkYFIbg500xspUi6liFvAl  
> В тексты использованы идеи реально существующих ВР-устройств (Тесла костюм, сайберит, кэтволк, страйкеры, бердли и др.)


End file.
